Like Nothing Ever Changed
by iwannabeweightless09
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter hadn't seen each other in years, but that didn't stop them from picking up where they left off. Future fic in the One More Night/One Last Time series.


**Here is the next part in the One More Night/One Last Time series. Hopefully you like it!**

* * *

"What do you want Nick?"

"Everyone's here! Where are you?" He heard Nick shout over the sounds of music and chatter.

* * *

A few weeks ago when Nick called about getting some of the Warblers together, he scoffed. The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck in a room with people he hadn't been bothered to stay in contact with since graduation. Sure, he kept in contact with Nick and Jeff, but it was mostly because of their misguided kindness and loyalty towards him. He was a few seconds away from declining the invitation when Nick made one last plea for his attendance.

_Hunter is coming._

"You'd better not be fucking with me, Duval," Sebastian stated sternly, gripping his phone a bit tighter than he should have.

"He's flying in from Texas, Seb. He's coming."

It had been four years since Sebastian had seen Hunter. Since their relationship had ended under circumstances they couldn't control. In the years since, Sebastian managed to stay relatively content. He started working at a high profile law firm right after graduation and, thanks to his father's influence, was on the fast track to becoming a partner. He had expensive clothes, an expensive car, an expensive house, a satisfactory sex life, and a dog that was semi-happy to see him when he came home after work.

He had everything he'd ever wanted. Everything but a meaningful relationship.

The last time they'd seen each other, Hunter told him to share more than just his body, which was much easier said than done. He couldn't help that none of the guys he'd slept with came close to being Hunter.

* * *

"I'll be there soon," Sebastian said rigidly, hanging up his phone and tossing it to the back seat.

He had been sitting outside the bar in the parking lot for at least 20 minutes, working up the nerve to go inside. Maybe it was a mistake to come tonight. Hunter had probably forgotten all about him. Hunter was likely working for his father in the oil industry and dating some Miss Texas contestant his parents set him up with.

_Shit! What if Hunter brought her here tonight?_

There was absolutely no way Sebastian could stomach seeing Hunter with someone else. With that, Sebastian decided to make a getaway before he had a chance to get his heartbroken again. Turning the key to start his car, Sebastian was ready to flee before he was startled by a knock on his passenger side window.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and unlocked the car door, allowing his visitor to enter.

"When Nick called and said he was having a Warblers reunion, I wondered if he would be able to convince you to come."

Taking the key out of the ignition, Sebastian let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "To be honest, I wasn't going to."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. "So what made you change your mind?"

"You did."

Hunter's eyes widened a bit. "Me?"

"Nick told me you were coming tonight, so…here I am, I guess," Sebastian stated with a hint of uncertainty.

"You mean to tell me that the amazing Sebastian Smythe got butterflies because of little old me?" Hunter grinned playfully, earning a smile from Sebastian in return.

"You've always given me butterflies, Clarington," Sebastian said, seriousness tainting his voice.

Hunter nodded slowly, taking in what Sebastian had just confessed. After taking a second to regain his composure, he asked, "Then why did it look like you were getting ready to peel out of here?"

"I didn't want to walk in there and see you with someone else," Sebastian declared, noting the look of surprise on Hunter's face. "I know that you probably have a girlfriend or something so—" Sebastian's rambling halted at the sound of Hunter's laughter, a sound he only now realized he missed. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked, puzzled.

"You are, Seb," Hunter said, attempting to contain his laughter. "Why would you think that I had a girlfriend?"

"Well for starters, the last time I saw you was when your parents dragged you back to Texas and I didn't get the feeling they were ready to accept you being gay."

"Things still haven't changed, that's for sure," Hunter sighed, seriousness now cloaking his visage. "I tried to be who they wanted me to be for a while, but I couldn't keep faking it anymore. One day, I just told them that they could either accept me for who I am or they'd lose me."

Sebastian nodded slowly, taking in the information. "So what happened?"

"They told me they didn't have a son anymore."

Sebastian immediately grasped Hunter's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hunter said, shaking his head quickly. "If they'd rather watch me live a lie rather than accept me for who I am, then I don't need them."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Sebastian stated, knowingly.

"Right you are, Seb," Hunter laughed dryly.

"Don't you remember? I'm always right," Sebastian smiled, earning a smile in return.

Sebastian bit his lip, debating whether or not he should ask his next question. Noticing his hesitance, Hunter asked, "Spit it out, Smythe. What's up?"

"Why didn't you call me?" Sebastian asked, attempting to reign in his emotions. "I mean, I tried calling you after you left for Texas and you never returned my calls. Why didn't you call me? Especially after everything you went through with your parents?"

"I wanted to," Hunter started, taking a deep breath for continuing. "When I first got back home, I wanted to call you back. I just—I figured it would be easier for you to move on if I wasn't reaching out. And when the falling out with my parents happened, I didn't want to interrupt your life with my issues."

"Trust me, you wouldn't have been interrupting much."

"Huh?"

"Hunt, all I ever do is go to work, eat, sleep, play with my dog, and occasionally meet up with Nick and Jeff for drinks."

Hunter paused for a moment, taking in Sebastian's statement. "No boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian chuckled dryly. "I don't do relationships, Hunt, just relations."

"Ah, so you didn't take my advice?" Hunter asked, feigning hurt.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I would have, except none of the guys I met ever came close to being you." Sebastian noticed the slight blush creep up on Hunter's face, bringing a smile to his own. After a slight pause, he started again. "So…where do we go from here?" he asked, tentatively.

Leaning across the center console, Hunter slowly brought his lips to Sebastian's for a chaste, exploratory kiss. In the (way too) short amount of time their lips connected, Sebastian could have sworn the Earth slightly shifted underneath them. It was as if nothing had ever changed and they were still those two kids in high school, bonded by fucked up families and a yearning for success.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered. Not even the multitude of texts Nick and Jeff had sent them both wondering where they were.


End file.
